1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates compositions that contain bimetal complexes. The bimetal complexes can be prepared by reacting a polyfunctional compound with two or more coordination elements.
2. Background of the Invention
Polycarboxylic acids are polyfunctional acids used in many products. The ion form of carboxylic acids, as well as its esters and salts, are known as carboxylates. Various copper carboxylates are known through the extensive use of the carboxylate ion in crystal engineering to explore the structural chemistry of copper (II) carboxylates, which exist, for example as copper (II) malonates, copper (II) copperglutamates, copper citrates and other copper complexes known.
However, the study of copper (II) reaction products of polyfunctional acids and the formation of carboxylates are problematic in that the conditions of synthesis, stoichiometry and temperature should be known and applied in order to synthesize the desired product. For example, the mixture of copper carbonate and malonic acid in a 1:2 molar ratio kept at 5° C. for weeks results in the formation of deep blue copper (II) malonate trihydrate crystals.
It would be desirable to provide compositions containing reaction products of polyfunctional carboxylic acid compounds with two or more coordination elements. For example, it would be desirable to provide malonates having both copper and at least one other metallic constituent, such as zinc. These can be obtained by reacting a mixture of malonic and a 3:1:1 molar ratio with the metallic components resulting in the formation of greenish-blue copper II zinc II malonate crystals.
Polyamines are polyfunctional bases used in many products. When combined with metallic constituent, the ion form of amines as well as their amides and salts, can produce amino complexes. Various copper amine complexes are used extensively in crystal engineering to explore the structural chemistry of amine complexes, such as, for example, copper (II) amine complexes. Copper (II) amine complexes exist in numerous forms, many of which have an intense blue color. For example, intense blue various copper (II) ethylenediamine complexes are known.
However, the study of reaction products of poly-functional amines and the formation of amine complexes are problematic in that conditions of synthesis, stoichiometry and temperature should be known and applied in order to synthesize the desired product. For example, a mixture of butylene diamine, copper chloride, zinc chloride in a 3:1:1 molar ratio results in the formation of dry, blue crystals.
It would be desirable to provide compositions containing reactions products of polyfunctional amine compounds with two or more coordination elements. For example, it would be desirable to provide amines complexes having both copper and at least one other metallic constituent, such as zinc.
Poly-functional organic compounds having a carboxyl group and an amine group are known as amino acids. The ionic form of amino acids vary with the pH of the media, with ionic forms of the acid being known as carboxylates and the ionic forms of the amine as being known as ammonium complexes.
Various copper amino acid complexes are known through the extensive use of the amino acids in crystal engineering to explore the structural chemistry of copper (II) amino acid complexes. They exist in numerous forms such as copper (II) glycinate, copper II glutamate, etc. However, one study of reaction products of polyfunctional amino acids and the formation of amino acid complex is problematic in that conditions of synthesis, stoichiometry and temperature should be known and applied in order to synthesize the desired product.
It would also be desirable to provide compositions containing reaction products of amino acid compounds with two or more coordination elements. For example, it would be also desirable to provide amino acid complexes having copper and at least one other metallic constituent, such as zinc. For example in a mixture of glutamic acid, zinc carbonate and copper carbonate in a 3:1:1 molar ratio results in the formation of greenish-blue crystals. It would be desirable to provide compositions containing reaction products of polyfunctional compounds with two or more coordination elements. It would also be desirable to provide glutamates having both copper and at least one other metallic constituent, such as zinc.